Modem computers and telecommunications systems provide great benefits including the ability to communicate information around the world. Conventional architectures for computers and telecommunications equipment include a large number of discrete circuits, which causes inefficiencies in both the processing capabilities and the communication speed.
For example, FIG. 1 depicts such a conventional line card employing a number of discrete chips and technologies. In FIG. 1, conventional line card 100 includes the following discrete components: Classification 102, Traffic Manager 104, Buffer Memory 106, Security Co-Processor 108, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP) Offload Engine 110, L3+Co-Processor 112, Physical Layer Device (PHY) 114, Media Access Control (MAC) 116, Packet Forwarding Engine 118, Fabric Interface Chip 120, Control Processor 122, Dynamic Random-Access Memory (DRAM) 124, Access Control List (ACL) Ternary Content-Addressable Memory (TCAM) 126, and Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) Static Random-Access Memory (SRAM) 128. The card further includes Switch Fabric 130, which may connect with other cards and/or data.
Advances in processors and other components have improved the ability of telecommunications equipment to process, manipulate, store, retrieve and deliver information. Recently, engineers have begun to combine functions into integrated circuits to reduce the overall number of discrete integrated circuits, while still performing the required functions at equal or better levels of performance. This combination has been spurred by the ability to increase the number of transistors on a chip with new technology and the desire to reduce costs. Some of these combined integrated circuits have become so highly functional that they are often referred to as a System on a Chip (SoC). However, combining circuits and systems on a chip can become very complex and pose a number of engineering challenges. For example, hardware engineers want to ensure flexibility for future designs and software engineers want to ensure that their software will run on the chip and future designs as well.
The demand for sophisticated new networking and communications applications continues to grow in advanced switching and routing. In addition, solutions such as content-aware networking, highly integrated security, and new forms of storage management are beginning to migrate into flexible multi-service systems. Enabling technologies for these and other next generation solutions must provide intelligence and high performance with the flexibility for rapid adaptation to new protocols and services.
Consequently, what is needed is an advanced processor that can take advantage of the new technologies while also providing high performance functionality. Additionally, this technology would be especially helpful it included flexible modification ability.